The moon's shadow
by Tenru Wingstorm
Summary: Mai and the others are finally living almost normal lives, until a curse befalls on Naru, Axel,and Lin, causing them to take the form of wolves. Will the two girls be able to find the cure? or will the Moon's light tempt them to their graves?
1. Chapter 1

1**I decided to try for a sequel....... if I get at least two reviewers that what to see more, then, even if it's just for them, I'll write more. **

**Boss walks in. "Hey, Squirt!". I look up from the computer. "Yes?"**

"**Where's the kids?"**

"**They're sleeping". Mai looks up from making Naru's tea.**

"**Since when did you guys go on dates, much less have children?". I blush and Boss rubs the back of his head.**

"**You see, one day, Tenru came up to me and asked if I would give her a ride to Wal-Mart. When we got there, she suddenly ran off, a evil gleam in her eye. I decided to ignore it and shop for her, since she usually just cooks for me and her brother, when his girlfriend is too tired. I finally found her talking to two people. The girl looked cheerful. The man looked annoyed and slightly embarrassed. Then, when we got back her apartment, three children appeared out of nowhere and hugged her...... those kids were Edward, Sarah, and Axel. Soon, the others appeared. Now I'm a father and Tenru has headaches"**

**Tenru: yup, that's what happened!**

**Mai: at least your boss cares enough to worry about you!**

**Naru appears. "I care.......sometimes"**

**Mai :.....stupid narcissist **

**Right, I'll go ahead and continue with the story. I don't own Ghost Hunt**

Chtp. 1

Mai awoke with a jolt. Someone had called her name. _B-but, I live alone and my walls are thick. _Even with that comforting thought, she knew she heard a voice. Suddenly, her bedroom door slammed open.

"WAKE UP, LAZYBONES!! ", Sarah shouted from the hallway. Mai sagged with relief. She had forgotten about her roommate.

"Good morning, Princess", she teased, as she got out of bed. Sarah huffed in frustration. The woman-child had always hated her name, for some odd reason.

"Oh, yeah, the boys are here"

Mai gasped and grabbed Sarah, dragging her back into the room and closed the door.

"You went and let unwed men into our apartment, while wearing _that?!_"

"Yup"

"That", per say, was a black sports bar and black cargo shorts. Sarah noted her anger, smirking.

"Naru took one look at me and blankly asked where you were. The boy isn't interested in bad girls, Mai, you of all people know that". Mai blushed and smiled nervously.

"Now, all you need is vodka, tea, hand-cuffs-"

"SHUT THAT PERVERTED MOUTH"

The girl smirked, then dodged a rain of deadly pillows.

Naru looked up from his perch on the girl's couch. Sarah dove out of the hallway, a pillow following in her wake.

"She's awake!", the girl informed them while hiding behind the couch. Mai appeared, wearing the same outfit as Sarah, except the bra was charcoal and the shorts were slightly longer and a pale pink. He sighed and covered Yasuhara's eyes, who was sitting in the armchair next to him. The collage student frowned.

"You don't have to do that. I know that boss belongs to bigger boss."

"Point taken", Naru stated and removed his hand. The girls were wrestling. Well, Mai was throwing punches and Sarah was blocking them with one hand, while making breakfast in the other._ Multitasker..... she must be used to this...... fifteen years with her family and one with Mai.....jeez. _He observed as the girl threw the skillet up, twilled an surprised Mai and pushed her onto the couch, her head coming in contact with his lap, and caught the food on five plates, the skillet balancing on her foot by its handle. Of course he was too focused on the woman staring up at him to notice her. Mai blushed and stuttered.

"G-Good morning, Naru"

"What did I tell you about offering your body to me while I'm working?". Mai, before she could think, blurted out, "But, you're not working......". He smirked and, in a flash, had her pinned between him and the couch.

"I believe I'll take up your generous offer, then.", he whispered, kissing her blushing cheek.

"Whoa! You go, bigger boss!", Yasuhara shouted, just as Axel and Sarah came out of the kitchen, video and digital cameras in hand.

"Youtube, here I come!"

Naru let Mai escape, smirking as she tried to grab the devices. Axel, now holding both of them, ran out the door and into his car, driving away and leaving the angry whirlwind, calling him every name under the sun, in two languages. Naru glanced over at Sarah, who shrugged, apologizing. "I'm sorry for turning your cute, little kitten into a crazed stray"

Naru growled at her.

"I'm gonna kill you one day....."

"Yup"

**That should do it......... it's up to your votes now**

**Boss: **_**threateningly....**_**What did you say you would do to my daughter, you little basterd??**

**Naru:**_** holds up hands**_**..... I can't kill Sarah for four reasons:**

**1. She can run faster than my car**

**2.I would be on the world's most wanted dead list**

** will never forgive me**

** story is pointless without at least two heroines.**

**Tenru: He's got a point......**

**Boss:....I'll go with it, since it doesn't bother Tenru, but count this as you're only warning...**

**Tenru:......and if I didn't approve?**

**Boss: Then, he won't make it to the door.**

**Sarah and Tenru sigh and look at each other. **_**We can't help but think that he's overprotective......**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chtp.2

Mai quickly scrambled up the apartment stairs. _Stupid Axel, making me forget that I was wearing next to nothing ! I'm gonna kill him_. She dove through the door and slammed it shut. Naru was now sprawled out on the couch, radiating power and sexiness. Mai blushed and scolded him.

"You jerk! You knew they had cameras"

"....You're learning fast, Mai", the boy said, his face carefully masked, as usual. She fumed and stomped into the kitchen and massacred her breakfast, while Sarah cleaned the dishes, hiding a victorious smirk with her long hair.

_**Later that Day**_

The girls chatted as they walked home from school. Neither noticed the old woman walking behind them. Mai snorted.

"Stupid Naru! I wish he could at least say 'thank you' once in awhile. Sheesh!"

"You've got a point.... But, at least he's not hovering over you 24/7 !"

Both girls tried to imagine Naru acting like Axel. Their skin paled and they shuddered.

"Lets out think about that too deeply, 'kay?", Sarah plead. Mai nodded. Suddenly, they heard something fall, causing them to turn. The old woman had fainted. Acting on impulse, Sarah scooped the elder up and gently laid her on a nearby bench.

"Get the water bottle from my bag", she ordered the stunned Mai, she jolted into action. The old woman groaned and sat up, wincing. Her pale eyes noticed the teenagers and she smiled.

"Thank you, young ladies. My strength isn't what it used to be". Mai smiled gently and said.

"I didn't do anything. Sarah was the one who reacted"

"Well, you didn't faint, did you?"

"N-No"

"Then, you where helpful to this old woman!" she cackled sweetly. The younger girl blushed and stared at her feet.

"Why don't you tell Granny about your men as she catches her breath"

The teenagers began to describe the boys. Soon, they were unable to stop pouring their hearts out to the kind woman. When they were finished, their anger was gone and they smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that". The elder, who's name was Anika , shrugged off their apologies and got up.

"Thank you for spending time with this lonely grandam. I'll be going now". The two girls bowed and gasping at the time, ran off toward the SPR office. Anika watched them disappear into the crowd, grinning. She fingered the wolf carving necklace she always wore and murmured.

_Bind them with fur_

_Equip them with claw_

_Let them feel the moon's power_

_Aid Mai with her quest for affection_

_Aid Sarah with her fight for independence_

She cackled as the wolves eyes glowed for a quick second, then faded.

_**At the office**_

Naru winced as pain shot through his head. Covering his face with his hands he moaned. _I need some Tylenol. _Suddenly, a pricking sensation on his forehead caused him to take his hands away. His fingernails were growing at a rapid pace as black fur formed on his arms. A scream formed and turned into a howl. He barely heard Lin and Axel run into his office and fall to their knees, before he blacked out as well.

**Sorry for the mix up, guys! I don't own Ghost hunt!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Sorry about the length of the last two chapters...... I'll try to make them with at least 900 words from now on.....**

Chpt. 3

Mai burst through the door panting. "Sorry I'm late, Naru !", she called, then waited for him to come out and scold her, then order her to make tea. Five minutes past.

"Naru?", she called again, peering into open his doorway. She gasped and stumbled back. Three extremely big dogs stared at her. Sarah, who had followed her, quickly put herself between Mai and the beasts.

"S-Sarah, how the hell did huskies get into Naru's office?!", she asked, attaching herself to her protector's arm.

"One, Those aren't dogs, they're wolves. Two, how the hell should I know?"

One of the wolves stood up and strode up to them , whining. It was fluffier than the other, with white fur and one tan ear. Sarah cautiously reached out a hand and stroked it's great head. She tensed.

"What's wrong", her friend asked, frightened. Sarah turned to her, shock written all over her face.

"It's Axel!"

Naru heard Sarah's discovery and grunted. _At least __someone__ isn't useless around here_. Axel turned and snarled at him._ Says the boy who doesn't even know how to thank someone he loves! _Lin growled at both of them._ You're scaring Mai!_ Naru looked back toward the girls, where Mai was gawking at them, fear shining in her eyes. Sarah, who was watching them with veiled amusement, led her to the couch and sat her down. The men/wolves followed them. Naru jumped

up next to her, nudging her with his nose._ Sorry._ The other girl stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure if that's Naru or Lin..."

"Why?"

"Cause he just apologized"

"How do you know what he said?"

Everyone stared at Sarah, waiting. She stared back. Axel placed his paws on her shoulders and growled softly, nipping her nose. _Tell them or I'll eat you, _he threatened. She sighed and pushed him away.

"I......can speak with canines"

"What?!", exclaimed Mai. Naru cocked his head, looking extremely cute. Sarah twitched and continued.

"It happened when I was small..... my mom brought home a little carving of a dog and gave it to me. That night, I dreamt of an old wolf. He told me that I was chosen to be the Wolf Tongue, a person who communicates with dogs. When I asked why, he said my soul was purified by the One who shines the brightest. That's when I woke up...and I've been able to talk to dogs ever since." She waited, head down, waiting for the banishing words at haunted her every move to resurface. Silence......She looked up, face hardened. Mai was staring at her in awe. Axel grunted in satisfaction, laying his head on Sarah's lap. _Told you she'd just love you more....._Naru interrupted, asking, _do you know how to reverse this?_ She shook her head sadly.

"No, I don't. Guess, you just have to stay with us until we figure this out"

_.....will I get to sleep in Mai's room?_

"You betcha'"

_Then, I don't mind. Lin, how about you?_

The older man looked up from licking his butt.(Let's take a moment to review. Lin has been turned into a wolf. That means when part of his brain says his ass is dirty, he cleans it. Now, just to be perverted, imagine him doing that while he's human)

_I don't mind......_

"Then it's settled Let's go home, then Mai". Mai, who heard only Sarah talking, got up and walked to the door, then realized something.

"Hey, Sarah?"

"Hn?"

"You realize that we'll draw a lot of unwanted attention if we walk home, right?". Sarah grinned evilly at her and held up Lin's keys, from which she stole from his discarded clothing on the floor

"Who said anything about walking?".

_**Fifteen minutes later.....**_

Sarah swerved the large van, causing it to spin two times and park perfectly infront of the apartment. Mai threw herself out of the death machine and kissed the ground.

"I thought I was gonna die !", she cried as Lin and Axel joined her. Sarah and Naru were waiting for them, looking impatient.

"Stop fooling around, you guys !"

"Sorry....."

The boys snarled. _Sorry, if we were born with the fear gene and you guys weren't ! _Naru laughed and trotted after the girls. _Pussies._ Sarah unlocked the door and quickly ushered everyone inside. Naru trotted into Mai's room and jumped onto her bed, staking claim. When Lin followed him, the younger boy bristled and uttered a warning growl. _Go sleep on the couch!_, he snapped. Lin's ears drooped and he slunk back to the living room, plopping himself down at Mai's feet. She looked from him to the hallway, then to Sarah, who was fighting back the laughter and failed

"What happened?", she demanded, glancing at the hallway worriedly. Sarah contained her mirth, wiping at her eyes.

"Nothing. Just Naru being himself", she explained, causing another, more frantic look from her roommate.

_**One week later**_

"Yes...... Bou-chan, don't worry! Naru and I just need to do some research.......Of course, I'll call!.....Okay, bye!". Mai sighed and returned Lin's cellphone to her purse. The manager had told them to get rid of the 'dogs', because they exceeded the maximum weight. Sarah had told him that they'll only be staying for the night and gave him their rent for the next year. Mai had gawked at the stack of bills. Sarah calmed her down, saying at its from the SPR's bank deposit. Naru wasn't pleased, but when Mai had put a black collar, with spikes, his tail wagged furiously, causing the poor girl's face to turn beet red. Now, the five were waiting for Naru's parents to pick them up from the airport. The thought of meeting her crush's parents, freaked her out to no end. When she explained his situation to his mother, she automatically wanted to know if Mai was pregnant and just lying to get her away from her parents. Then, before she could answer, the woman demanded that she and her friend come and live with them in England, saying, "I've always wanted grandchildren!". Naru pulled on his leash, bringing her back to reality. Mai looked up to see a middle aged couple holding up a sign . She bent down and took off the wolf's leash. Naru snatched her sleeve and gently tugged her toward them.

"Sarah, what's he saying?". The other girl looked up from unhooking the other two and made eye-contact with the blue-eyed canine. After a moment, she spoke.

"Those are his parents", indicating the couple. Naru growled and tugged again. Mai let him lead her to them, nerves frozen. She reached out and tapped lightly on the woman's shoulder. She turned and Mai addressed her in the way Sarah taught her.

"Hello, Mother"

**hehe.....cliffhanger!**

**Boss:.....You realize that Naru is gonna murder you right...?**

**(in the background)**

**Naru: you told her to do that!? I'll kill you!!**

**Naru's Mom(NM): It's okay, Noll! I think it's adorable!**

**Mai:....**_**blush.....**_

**Sarah: Ha! I win!**

**.......................I don't own Ghost hunt.......**


	4. Chapter 4

1~

Chtp. 1

Mai awoke with a jolt. Someone had called her name. _B-but, I live alone and my walls are thick. _Even with that comforting thought, she knew she heard a voice. Suddenly, her bedroom door slammed open.

"WAKE UP, LAZYBONES!! ", Sarah shouted from the hallway. Mai sagged with relief. She had forgotten about her roommate.

"Good morning, Princess", she teased, as she got out of bed. Sarah huffed in frustration. The woman-child had always hated her name, for some odd reason.

"Oh, yeah, the boys are here"

Mai gasped and grabbed Sarah, dragging her back into the room and closed the door.

"You went and let unwed men into our apartment, while wearing _that?!_"

"Yup"

"That", per say, was a black sports bar and black cargo shorts. Sarah noted her anger, smirking.

"Naru took one look at me and blankly asked where you were. The boy isn't interested in bad girls, Mai, you of all people know that". Mai blushed and smiled nervously.

"Now, all you need is vodka, tea, hand-cuffs-"

"SHUT THAT PERVERTED MOUTH"

The girl smirked, then dodged a rain of deadly pillows.

Naru looked up from his perch on the girl's couch. Sarah dove out of the hallway, a pillow following in her wake.

"She's awake!", the girl informed them while hiding behind the couch. Mai appeared, wearing the same outfit as Sarah, except the bra was charcoal and the shorts were slightly longer and a pale pink. He sighed and covered Yasuhara's eyes, who was sitting in the armchair next to him. The collage student frowned.

"You don't have to do that. I know that boss belongs to bigger boss."

"Point taken", Naru stated and removed his hand. The girls were wrestling. Well, Mai was throwing punches and Sarah was blocking them with one hand, while making breakfast in the other._ Multitasker..... she must be used to this...... fifteen years with her family and one with Mai.....jeez. _He observed as the girl threw the skillet up, twilled an surprised Mai and pushed her onto the couch, her head coming in contact with his lap, and caught the food on five plates, the skillet balancing on her foot by its handle. Of course he was too focused on the woman staring up at him to notice her. Mai blushed and stuttered.

"G-Good morning, Naru"

"What did I tell you about offering your body to me while I'm working?". Mai, before she could think, blurted out, "But, you're not working......". He smirked and, in a flash, had her pinned between him and the couch.

"I believe I'll take up your generous offer, then.", he whispered, kissing her blushing cheek.

"Whoa! You go, bigger boss!", Yasuhara shouted, just as Axel and Sarah came out of the kitchen, video and digital cameras in hand.

"Youtube, here I come!"

Naru let Mai escape, smirking as she tried to grab the devices. Axel, now holding both of them, ran out the door and into his car, driving away and leaving the angry whirlwind, calling him every name under the sun, in two languages. Naru glanced over at Sarah, who shrugged, apologizing. "I'm sorry for turning your cute, little kitten into a crazed stray"

Naru growled at her.

"I'm gonna kill you one day....."

"Yup"

_**.**_

Chtp.2

Mai quickly scrambled up the apartment stairs. _Stupid Axel, making me forget that I was wearing next to nothing ! I'm gonna kill him_. She dove through the door and slammed it shut. Naru was now sprawled out on the couch, radiating power and sexiness. Mai blushed and scolded him.

"You jerk! You knew they had cameras"

"....You're learning fast, Mai", the boy said, his face carefully masked, as usual. She fumed and stomped into the kitchen and massacred her breakfast, while Sarah cleaned the dishes, hiding a victorious smirk with her long hair.

_**Later that Day**_

The girls chatted as they walked home from school. Neither noticed the old woman walking behind them. Mai snorted.

"Stupid Naru! I wish he could at least say 'thank you' once in awhile. Sheesh!"

"You've got a point.... But, at least he's not hovering over you 24/7 !"

Both girls tried to imagine Naru acting like Axel. Their skin paled and they shuddered.

"Lets out think about that too deeply, 'kay?", Sarah plead. Mai nodded. Suddenly, they heard something fall, causing them to turn. The old woman had fainted. Acting on impulse, Sarah scooped the elder up and gently laid her on a nearby bench.

"Get the water bottle from my bag", she ordered the stunned Mai, she jolted into action. The old woman groaned and sat up, wincing. Her pale eyes noticed the teenagers and she smiled.

"Thank you, young ladies. My strength isn't what it used to be". Mai smiled gently and said.

"I didn't do anything. Sarah was the one who reacted"

"Well, you didn't faint, did you?"

"N-No"

"Then, you where helpful to this old woman!" she cackled sweetly. The younger girl blushed and stared at her feet.

"Why don't you tell Granny about your men as she catches her breath"

The teenagers began to describe the boys. Soon, they were unable to stop pouring their hearts out to the kind woman. When they were finished, their anger was gone and they smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that". The elder, who's name was Anika , shrugged off their apologies and got up.

"Thank you for spending time with this lonely grandam. I'll be going now". The two girls bowed and gasping at the time, ran off toward the SPR office. Anika watched them disappear into the crowd, grinning. She fingered the wolf carving necklace she always wore and murmured.

_Bind them with fur_

_Equip them with claw_

_Let them feel the moon's power_

_Aid Mai with her quest for affection_

_Aid Sarah with her fight for independence_

She cackled as the wolves eyes glowed for a quick second, then faded.

_**At the office**_

Naru winced as pain shot through his head. Covering his face with his hands he moaned. _I need some Tylenol. _Suddenly, a pricking sensation on his forehead caused him to take his hands away. His fingernails were growing at a rapid pace as black fur formed on his arms. A scream formed and turned into a howl. He barely heard Lin and Axel run into his office and fall to their knees, before he blacked out as well.

Chpt. 3

Mai burst through the door panting. "Sorry I'm late, Naru !", she called, then waited for him to come out and scold her, then order her to make tea. Five minutes past.

"Naru?", she called again, peering into open his doorway. She gasped and stumbled back. Three extremely big dogs stared at her. Sarah, who had followed her, quickly put herself between Mai and the beasts.

"S-Sarah, how the hell did huskies get into Naru's office?!", she asked, attaching herself to her protector's arm.

"One, Those aren't dogs, they're wolves. Two, how the hell should I know?"

One of the wolves stood up and strode up to them , whining. It was fluffier than the other, with white fur and one tan ear. Sarah cautiously reached out a hand and stroked it's great head. She tensed.

"What's wrong", her friend asked, frightened. Sarah turned to her, shock written all over her face.

"It's Axel!"

Naru heard Sarah's discovery and grunted. _At least __someone__ isn't useless around here_. Axel turned and snarled at him._ Says the boy who doesn't even know how to thank someone he loves! _Lin growled at both of them._ You're scaring Mai!_ Naru looked back toward the girls, where Mai was gawking at them, fear shining in her eyes. Sarah, who was watching them with veiled amusement, led her to the couch and sat her down. The men/wolves followed them. Naru jumped

up next to her, nudging her with his nose._ Sorry._ The other girl stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure if that's Naru or Lin..."

"Why?"

"Cause he just apologized"

"How do you know what he said?"

Everyone stared at Sarah, waiting. She stared back. Axel placed his paws on her shoulders and growled softly, nipping her nose. _Tell them or I'll eat you, _he threatened. She sighed and pushed him away.

"I......can speak with canines"

"What?!", exclaimed Mai. Naru cocked his head, looking extremely cute. Sarah twitched and continued.

"It happened when I was small..... my mom brought home a little carving of a dog and gave it to me. That night, I dreamt of an old wolf. He told me that I was chosen to be the Wolf Tongue, a person who communicates with dogs. When I asked why, he said my soul was purified by the One who shines the brightest. That's when I woke up...and I've been able to talk to dogs ever since." She waited, head down, waiting for the banishing words at haunted her every move to resurface. Silence......She looked up, face hardened. Mai was staring at her in awe. Axel grunted in satisfaction, laying his head on Sarah's lap. _Told you she'd just love you more....._Naru interrupted, asking, _do you know how to reverse this?_ She shook her head sadly.

"No, I don't. Guess, you just have to stay with us until we figure this out"

_.....will I get to sleep in Mai's room?_

"You betcha'"

_Then, I don't mind. Lin, how about you?_

The older man looked up from licking his butt.(Let's take a moment to review. Lin has been turned into a wolf. That means when part of his brain says his ass is dirty, he cleans it. Now, just to be perverted, imagine him doing that while he's human)

_I don't mind......_

"Then it's settled Let's go home, then Mai". Mai, who heard only Sarah talking, got up and walked to the door, then realized something.

"Hey, Sarah?"

"Hn?"

"You realize that we'll draw a lot of unwanted attention if we walk home, right?". Sarah grinned evilly at her and held up Lin's keys, from which she stole from his discarded clothing on the floor

"Who said anything about walking?".

_**Fifteen minutes later.....**_

Sarah swerved the large van, causing it to spin two times and park perfectly infront of the apartment. Mai threw herself out of the death machine and kissed the ground.

"I thought I was gonna die !", she cried as Lin and Axel joined her. Sarah and Naru were waiting for them, looking impatient.

"Stop fooling around, you guys !"

"Sorry....."

The boys snarled. _Sorry, if we were born with the fear gene and you guys weren't ! _Naru laughed and trotted after the girls. _Pussies._ Sarah unlocked the door and quickly ushered everyone inside. Naru trotted into Mai's room and jumped onto her bed, staking claim. When Lin followed him, the younger boy bristled and uttered a warning growl. _Go sleep on the couch!_, he snapped. Lin's ears drooped and he slunk back to the living room, plopping himself down at Mai's feet. She looked from him to the hallway, then to Sarah, who was fighting back the laughter and failed

"What happened?", she demanded, glancing at the hallway worriedly. Sarah contained her mirth, wiping at her eyes.

"Nothing. Just Naru being himself", she explained, causing another, more frantic look from her roommate.

_**One week later**_

"Yes...... Bou-chan, don't worry! Naru and I just need to do some research.......Of course, I'll call!.....Okay, bye!". Mai sighed and returned Lin's cellphone to her purse. The manager had told them to get rid of the 'dogs', because they exceeded the maximum weight. Sarah had told him that they'll only be staying for the night and gave him their rent for the next year. Mai had gawked at the stack of bills. Sarah calmed her down, saying at its from the SPR's bank deposit. Naru wasn't pleased, but when Mai had put a black collar, with spikes, his tail wagged furiously, causing the poor girl's face to turn beet red. Now, the five were waiting for Naru's parents to pick them up from the airport. The thought of meeting her crush's parents, freaked her out to no end. When she explained his situation to his mother, she automatically wanted to know if Mai was pregnant and just lying to get her away from her parents. Then, before she could answer, the woman demanded that she and her friend come and live with them in England, saying, "I've always wanted grandchildren!". Naru pulled on his leash, bringing her back to reality. Mai looked up to see a middle aged couple holding up a sign . She bent down and took off the wolf's leash. Naru snatched her sleeve and gently tugged her toward them.

"Sarah, what's he saying?". The other girl looked up from unhooking the other two and made eye-contact with the blue-eyed canine. After a moment, she spoke.

"Those are his parents", indicating the couple. Naru growled and tugged again. Mai let him lead her to them, nerves frozen. She reached out and tapped lightly on the woman's shoulder. She turned and Mai addressed her in the way Sarah taught her.

"Hello, Mother"


	5. Chapter 5

1**Hey, guess what? Spring breakers are everywhere. Which means more work for me and Boss.......**

**Boss: Damn tourists.**

**Tobi: Tenru-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt!**

Chpt.5

Sarah examined Naru's neck, her face calm and controlled. After what seemed like forever, she sighed and pushed away from the makeshift examination table, rubbing her forehead.

"The scars are two weeks old......", she concluded, glancing up as Mai came into the room, tea in hand. The tired girl accepted the drink, sipping it thoughtfully. Suddenly, an image of Anika popped into her imagination. She let her mind's eye look the old grandam over. A flash of red drew her vision to a carved amulet. Shaped like a wolf, small, reddish clear pebbles for eyes. _Ah-ha, there.....beside the eye._ Almost covered by a strand of hair, a kanji word stood out, saying the one thing she needed. Wish. _Which means....._

"Mai, we've got ourselves a genie !"

**.....sorry that's the best I can do for now. **


	6. Chapter 6

1**I am now in a tree. Why? Two words. Angry Brother**

**Bro (sitting right under me, on a root): You can't stay up there forever !**

**Tenru: Well, I'm sure as hell not coming down.**

**Bro : Fine, I can wait( Takes out porno and starts reading)**

**Tenru:....( To random squirrel) Hey, buddy, wanna share that nut?**

**Squirrel: Squeak (translation: Fuke you)**

**Tenru: **_**sigh**_**... Right please enjoy this new chapter while I bitch slap this squirrel.**

**Tobi: Tenru-chan doesn't own Ghost hunt!**

Mai stared at Sarah, who was now tying an unconscious Lin to his bed. Why? Let's reminisce, shall we?

_Flashback_

"_Mai, we've got ourselves a genie!"_

_Mai blinked, then felt the girl's forehead. Sarah slapped her away, annoyed._

"_I'm serious!"_

_She looked at Naru, who was putting on his shirt( insert blush). He sighed and agreed_

"_She's telling the truth."_

"_S-So, in a nutshell... You being in this condition, is my fault?"_

"_Y-", he was interrupted by his mother slapping the back of his head. She coughed and turned to the now depressed Mai._

"_Don't worry, sweetie. I've got a idea."_

"_What is it?". The older woman motioned them to come closer, and told them. Lin and Martin jumped up, shouting._

"_I will not be dragged around London, looking like a pussy". Sarah stares and them, then shrugged._

"_Suit yourself.", she said, before Axel knocked them unconscious._

_End Flashback_

Sarah finished knotting the impossibly thick rope and loped out of the room, hauling Mai along with her. They met Luella in the hallway and were given, much to their disapproval, leather clothing.

"Do you want to molest your boss-or boyfriend- when he needs to answer the phone?", she asked shamelessly. Mai blushed and ran off to change. A few minutes later, she looked herself over in a wall sized mirror. A stranger stared coldly back at her. She was wearing white boots, fishnet stockings and gloves, layered blue and white tank tops, and a silver metallic, knee length shirt that had a modest slit on the side, for better movement. Her waist-length, shock-blond hair covered one topaz eye. The stranger smirked dangerously, silver frosted lips promising pain for anyone who got too close.

"Perfect!", she squealed girlishly, then, slipping back into miss-little-badass mode, she joined the others. Sarah looked up from putting fake earrings on Axel's (now wolf) ears and whistled.

"You go, sexy!", she yelled. Mai cocked her head.

"You calling _me_ sexy?", she asked, giving her friend a full body scan. The girl was wearing a black, strapless shirt, ripped low riders, high tops, and a sleeveless trench coat. She had also put on a wig, but hers was striped black and gold and in a top knot. Luella had given her different colored contacts, so now mellow green was replaced with bright red and icy blue.

"Yes, but, I'm used to you being Naru's little ray of sunshine", she teased, but Mai was too busy helping Naru with his collar and gold leg cuffs to hear.

_You look fine, Mai_, the black wolf reassured her. She smiled, blushing.

"T-Thank you"

_Great, now scratch my ear. It feels good. _Mai heard Sarah snicker and sighed.

"Yes, oh greatand fluffyNaru"

Luella waltzed in, looking like a gypsy woman.

"Come along, my pretties! The moon has risen and we haven't the time to spare", she informed them in a well rehearsed voice. The girls nodded and got up. London wouldn't know what hit it.

Naru watched Mai as she conversed with a medium. He growled warningly when the man's hands traveled too far south of her hand. The psychic flinched and kept his hands to himself. Satisfied, the wolf scanned the room, spotting Sarah and trotted over to her.

_Have you found out anything?_, he asked, nudging her hand. She smiled down at him and petted his head affectionately.

"'ello, Akuma !"_Yes. The genie's name is Anika Willow. She is currently stationed at the Sakura district_**(1)** , she thought at him, then pointed back to Mai.

"Go on back to Luna, will you? Big sister is talking !", she said playfully, turning back to the triplet boys she was talking to.

_Okay.....better watch your back. That group of she-witches are glaring like hell, _he warned as he bounded away, tongue hanging out of his mouth. 'Luna' looked pissed off, staring down the medium with eyes that put Naru to shame._ Time to go Mai_, he stated, dropping his head on her lap and staring unblinkingly at the object of her anger. She sighed in relief and got up.

"Miss Davor, Akuma says that his pack is moving.", she called out, getting Luella's attention. The older woman nodded and stood.

"It's been lovely, but my girls can't be left alone with their wolves or people will turn up dead. Nova, Luna, let's go."

The group hurried out the door, ignoring the protests of the psychics behind them.

**..... **

**(1) Sakura district: completely fictional. Don't try to find it.**

**...... my brain hurts. Review or I'll leave you and Kisame in a room with no clothes, a dildo, and a video camera. Unless, of course, if you're into kinky crap with a fishman, then have fun. 3**


End file.
